


真遥：水，转樱

by KnightNO4time



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	真遥：水，转樱

春日，转樱。  
粉色的花瓣，摇曳着，旋转着。  
告别了枝头，划过薄空，落入被海风吹平的小道，和那一地为被抹去的绚丽融合在一起。

真琴走在前方，他第一次没有和遥并排行走，只因他享受指尖被对方拉住时那轻轻拽住的感觉。  
他回头露出比往日更加明亮愉悦的笑容，如同这份柔和明快的春色，他碧色的眼中这色出来的光因为心情而揉入了明黄与天蓝的色彩。  
“遥，想去吃点东西吗？”  
遥沉默的表情没有产生多余的变化，但是他微微收紧的手指，和往前快步直至他们并排的速度，让真琴知道遥现在心情其实挺不错。他水色的眼睛，就和他喜欢的汪洋以及那清澈的潭水一样，令人感到不可测，却无法不去感到着迷。  
“不饿。”

真琴并没有苦恼，他也猜得到是这种回答，所以只是笑笑。他将手臂往自己身侧拉近，用不重的力度勾起手指，配合着遥的速度将其引到自己身旁。他们再次平排，就和往日一样。  
难得没有训练的一天，朋友们为他们留下了小小的空间。学校的泳池被留出一晚的话，可能明日就会望见被花瓣覆盖上的水面，被遮挡住那可以映出苍空的镜面之潭了吧？  
“那么，遥想要点什么呢？”真琴侧头，含笑的询问。  
比他矮一些的遥乖乖抬起头，对真琴望去目光，视线在太阳留下夕阳的之前的空气中轻轻碰撞。他们脚步不停，走动摩擦起的风让遥的发丝摆动着滑过眉梢。  
他似乎思考了几秒，没有起伏的声音中带上了一丝犹豫，“没有什么想要的。”

不知不觉，他们两个人放学后的散步，却依旧未能走出校园。离开了学生们追逐谈笑的道路，或者在比赛和训练中热闹非凡的社团，以及安安静静被文字充斥的图书馆，他们还是来到了仅有两人的学校泳池。望着那已经被几朵残花点缀的水面，寻觅不到一丝波纹。  
他们谁都没说什么，这奇怪的事情在他们看来却是理所当然。并没有什么需要特别去的地方，他们一次次邂逅共度的时光，只有水之处才能体现。甚至只要坐在那里望着，聊几句，也都满足。

真琴停下脚步，将书包放到了距离池边不远的地上。转身抬手勾起遥肩头的背包带，把带下来的背包也摆了过去。  
“真琴？”遥略微不解的眨眨眼睛。  
真琴只是笑了一下，留出的空白似乎令这位温柔又认真的男孩带出了一点少有的神秘感。不过他还是很快就坦白了一切，“我知道你想要什么。”  
遥没有发问，也没有露出奇怪的表情，就连睁开的双目上方细腻的睫毛也没有多余的眨动。嗯，真琴总是知道。

瞬间拉开的距离，却又被很快的缩短，似乎永远不会分开。  
他们彼此牵住的手臂架成了桥，练成了线。被伸到极至，却不断。  
真琴身子倾斜而落，便在鞋底脱离那早已被风带干的地面后，滑过吹落花瓣的空气，向水中倒去。遥没有拒绝，他感觉到这次有力的拉动，便跟随着牵引往前坠去。  
他目光中的真琴，抛去了往日那些谨慎和道理，第一次为了遥选择去做那看起来有些不计后果的事情。真琴的背景被溅起的波浪，和明蓝色清澈的池底水珠替换。  
抛起的水滴带着冰凉清爽，翻滚着撞入他们两个人的脸颊上。毫无拘束的造型破摔，变成更多细珠迸溅到周围，滴入瞳中。

真琴一瞬间收紧胳膊，随着对方的坠落将遥拉入怀中。  
他们在侵入水中的那一刻闭上眼。随即再睁开时，已经被纯蓝包裹。  
他们的发丝在清流中随着一瞬间的下坠，以及随后缓慢的浮起，而来回无秩序的摆动。口鼻吐息出来的空气，化为大小不一，颤动上升的气泡，向往着外界般游往水面。  
液体侵入眼睛，令眼角发涩，视线模糊。可是他们早就习惯这种事情，唯独令他们感到不同的，便是身上叠加起来的制服带来的拘束和飘逸敢。  
真琴曾经怕水，也许也会和那些气泡一样，向往着外界与蓝天。然而现在的他不再相同，因为他更喜欢和遥分享他们热爱的事物，他更爱上牵住对方被拥抱进这片世界的感觉。

他微笑着，双腿轻轻一划，便凑近了遥。  
遥明白真琴的想法，他闭上双目迎上前。  
嘴唇拨开水纹，碰在一起，感觉到细流携带着对方的味道润湿嘴唇，流入腔内。  
接吻。  
在混杂满春日樱花气息的水中，他们的声音化作了空气，成为一颗颗柔软纯洁的气泡，滚动升向天空。


End file.
